List of shows by song
List of live performances by song. Queen Songs Queen Keep Yourself Alive * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 Doing All Right Great King Rat My Fairy King Liar * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 The Night Comes Down Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll Son and Daughter Jesus Seven Seas of Rhye... Queen II Procession Father to Son White Queen (As It Began) Some Day One Day The Loser in the End Ogre Battle The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke Nevermore The March of the Black Queen Funny How Love Is Seven Seas of Rhye * Knebworth Park - 9 August 1986 Sheer Heart Attack Brighton Rock Killer Queen Tenement Funster Flick of the Wrist Lily of the Valley Now I'm Here * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 In the Lap of the Gods Stone Cold Crazy Dear Friends Misfire Bring Back That Leroy Brown She Makes Me (Stormtrooper in Stilettos) In the Lap of the Gods... Revisted * Knebworth Park - 9 August 1986 A Night At the Opera Death On Two Legs (Dedicated to...) Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon I'm in Love with My Car You're My Best Friend '39 Sweet Lady Seaside Rendezvous The Prophet's Song * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 Love of My Life Good Company Bohemian Rhapsody * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 (intro) God Save The Queen A Day At the Races Tie Your Mother Down * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 * Knebworth Park - 9 August 1986 You Take My Breath Away Long Away The Millionaire Waltz You and I Somebody to Love * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 White Man * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy Drowse Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) News of the World We Will Rock You We Are the Champions Sheer Heart Attack All Dead, All Dead Spread Your Wings Fight from the Inside Get Down, Make Love Sleeping on the Sidewalk Who Needs You It's Late My Melancholy Blues Jazz Mustapha Fat Bottomed Girls Jealousy Bicycle Race If You Can't Beat Them Let Me Entertain You Dead on Time In Only Seven Days Dreamer's Ball Fun It Leaving Home Ain't Easy Don't Stop Me Now More of that Jazz The Game Play The Game Dragon Attack Another One Bites the Dust Need Your Loving Tonight Crazy Little Thing Called Love * Saturday Night Live - 25 September 1982 Rock It (Prime Jive) Don't Try Suicide Sail Away Sweet Sister Coming Soon Save Me Flash Gordon Hot Space Under Pressure * Saturday Night Live - 25 September 1982 The Works Radio Ga Ga * San Remo Festival - 3 February 1984 (Mimed) * San Remo Festival - 4 February 1984 (Mimed) * Knebworth Park - 9 August 1986 A Kind of Magic One Vision * Knebworth Park - 9 August 1986 The Miracle Innuendo Made in Heaven Unreleased Non-album tracks See What a Fool I've Been * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977 Queen + Paul Rodgers The Cosmos Rocks Covers Jailhouse Rock * We Are The Champions video shoot - 6th October 1977